The War
by RaptorFeet21
Summary: There's no safe place. Skylands and Earth are both in turmoil and all because of someone possibly worse than Kaos. Only the remaining Skylanders with help from their friends will be able to stop them, but with so many odds stacked against them, it seems impossible. Not to mention the almost eminent destruction of both worlds. The fate of the universe may lie on a single life.
1. The Pies Go Up In Flames

**Ignitor**

Ignitor was surprised how easily it was to jump through the rift. It also surprised him how easy it was to trust Chop Chop and his team, especially after his own father, Paul Reiche, creator and owner of Toys for Bob the company that made the Skylanders games told him that his virtual world was real. He believed him; how could he not after fighting enemies from that very game on Earth and even fellow Skylanders like Flashwing and Flip Wreck who apparently joined their group.

The rift that enemies were swarming out of was assumed to be the gateway to Skylands, the real Skylands, no fake plastic portals or anything. And rather than jumping into it, the rift sucked them in. How many of them were there now? After Hank, err, Prism Break left, there was eight, and then the five _actual Skylanders_ which he still didn't know how that worked, so that made thirteen of them? It was an odd number but apparently Stealth Elf, Flashwing, and Flip Wreck weren't part of the great prophecy. Ignitor felt like he was in a cheesy sci-fi movie about weird creatures and a great prophecy. Never the less, the events of the past week couldn't tell him otherwise.

As soon as Ignitor finished this thought, they reached Skylands and were faced with a greater amount of enemies than the ones arriving on Earth. _We should've seen this coming, this is where the division is,_ Ignitor thought.

A large blue chompy dove at him which Ignitor swiftly cut away with his flame sword. "I think we need to get out of here!" he shouted over the roar of the army in front of him.

"Agreed, let's move!" Chop Chop replied. The group ran around the enormous army, only having to push back some of them as they were all occupied with invading Earth.

The group ran for what seemed like hours until finally they reached the ruins. Ignitor had no idea how he got there, but he blindly followed Chop Chop since it seemed like he knew where he was going. He stared at the ruins, and it was exactly how the game portrayed it. The Core of Light in the middle, the beach with two ships on the lower level. He could see the Arkeyan Weapon Master next to the great chain. Diggs was working on the train on the railroad. He could even see the Clam-Bot on the beach resting patiently. It was calming and peaceful, two things he hadn't experienced in a long time.

"So what's the plan?" Wind-Up asked. Ignitor looked at him.

"Umm, I'm…I'm not sure. This is a lot to take in." Ignitor sighed.

Chop Chop chuckled. "I know the feeling. Aside from these four guys, I was also a human, but at this point I think I'm more Skylander than human."

Ignitor and his gang stared at Chop Chop confusingly. "What do you mean?"

"Well, before all of this, the invasion, the divide between Skylandes and Earth coming together, I was a human and I came to Skylands through a weird vortex thing. I became Chop Chop, except unlike you guys, I wasn't the real thing. The real Chop Chop ended up being evil and betraying Skylands. Luckily he wasn't a very good fighter and now he works for the Skylanders again" Chop Chop pulled out a tiny black crystal. It sparked up as a similar robotic voice faintly shouted.

"This is crap! I've been fighting way longer than you! You just got lucky!" the tiny crystal with evil Chop Chop piped up.

"Uhuh, you tell yourself that." Chop Chop said as he put the crystal away.

"Anyway, Eon told me about what was going to happen, but to go to Earth I had to go to the Sacred Tomb of Sacred Masks to keep my Chop Chop powers before I went. Although it still confuses me why I still changed into a human."

Roller Brawl tapped his shoulder, "If you recall, you actually kept your powers, just as a human"

Chop Chop shrugged. "I guess that makes sense"

Whirlwind scoffed "Excuse me, please continue. I'd like to make sense of this"

"Right, right, anyway, so we went on this crazy adventure and got to Earth where we had to stay as humans until you guys got to the Toys for Bob facility. Paul, your dad I presume?" he pointed at Ignitor "He told us when you guys were near. Somehow he was able to communicate with us while he was imprisoned."

"What? My dad was captured?"

Flashwing nodded. "By Enigma. He seems to be the Skylander that's leading the charge on Earth"

"So then who's leading the charge here in Skylands?" Snap Shot chimed in.

"We don't know" Flip Wreck said.

"Okay, so past that, past everything that all of us have gone through, what do we do now?" Ignitor asked.

Chop Chop smiled. "Well, we have a friend that owes us a favor. And if we're going to turn all the evil Skylanders on Earth good, we're gonna need the Illuminator."

Wind-Up coughed, "You mean the one at Winter Keep"

"That's the one. Pop Fizz, can you contact them?" Chop Chop spoke to the gremlin.

"Already on it!" Pop Fizz said. He pulled out a walkie talkie. "Heyo! Teryl, Daryl, you there?"

After a couple of seconds of static, a voice responded. "Teryl here. We saw the rift and we are already on our way."

"Good, we're gonna need the Illuminator" Chop Chop said into the walkie talkie.

"Ooo, it'll be difficult to convince the rest of the elves but if we're gonna need it we'll always up for it" Teryl spoke back.

"Hey is that Chop Chop?" a squeaky voice said from the walkie. "Hey guys! It's me Phil! Tiny says hi too" Phil said followed by a low growl"

Ignitor, Wind-Up, Whilrwind, Stink Bomb, and Night Shift sat there in confusion.

"Who was that?" Night Shift asked.

"That was our friends. Phil and Tiny are a Lava King and Flame Imp. Teryl and Daryl are frost elves, Martin and Gizmo are really old Skylanders, Gizmo is the Grizard, and you should know Jet-Vac, Drobot, Boomer, and Terrafin. They are also helping us out" Snap Shot explained.

Ignitor rubbed his hand on his forehead, or at least, where his forehead would be. "Wow, this is…well, saying a lot would be an understatement"

"Would pie help?" Pop Fizz offered.

"Excuse you?" Whirlwind asked.

"Pie? From Batterson's Café? He has the best pies, and Ghost Roaster works there" Pop Fizz replied.

"Wouldn't Ghost Roaster be on Earth, turned evil?" Ignitor pondered.

Chop Chop thought about this and then pointed towards Darklight Crypt. Next to the skull covered building was a small hut with "Batterson's Café" on the top of it. "If that were true, I think the hut would be destroyed"

"Also I'M RIGHT HERE!" a crazy cackling skeleton appeared instantly making Stink Bomb jump and go invisible. "And did I here you guys say you want pies?" Chop Chop nodded. "Well as much as I would love to make pies and meet your new friends, I can't! Batterson has gone mad and won't make pies! And when I tried to get him to, he attacked me. He's got this wild look in his eye. Also he's gone all purple and he's got pink crystals coming out of everywhere!"

"So what you're saying is he got evilized?" Ignitor asked.

"Evilized! Yes, that's the word I was looking for" Ghost Roaster said.

"I'm not even gonna ask how" Ignitor sighed. "Wind-Up, come on, we're taking care of this"

"Sure thing man!" Wind-Up said.

"You guys, get some rest, we've had a long day" Ignitor told the rest of his team. They all nodded and laid back in the grass.

"You sure you don't want back up?" Chop Chop asked.

Wind-Up turned to him and looked shocked. "We just took out an entire group of enemies on Earth. One evilized pie maker shouldn't cause too much trouble"

Chop Chop nodded and let them go.

Ghost Roaster followed behind the two. Ignitor stopped for a second. "Uh, I think we're good just the two of us."

"Oh I'm not coming to help you guys" Ghost Roaster cackled. "I'm going to make sure you don't break anything. Batterson makes anything like that come out of my paycheck!"

With that, Ignitor and Wind-Up entered the café. It was relatively quiet except for some rustling coming from the kitchen in the back. The dining area was completely empty so the two decided to go to the back.

"Man, why didn't we have something like this on Earth" Wind-Up said out loud.

"We did, Eddy, we just never went because we were too busy playing video games" Ignitor said.

"Oh right." Wind-Up said. "Man, I haven't been called Eddy since this whole thing started. Thanks Kyle"

"Of course man" Ignitor said. In the back corner of the kitchen was a small purple rodent, that could only be the evilized Batterson, stirring away madly in a bowl.

"In with der flour, stir it thoroughly, make der pies, MAKE DER PIES!" it mumbled.

Ghost Roaster tapped on the table in the middle of the kitchen. "Hey buddy, you making pies?"

The molekin turned and Wind-Up then knew what Ghost Roaster meant by the wild look in his eye. A tiny pink fire blazed in Batterson's eyes. It pierced his metallic shell making him shake in a small fear.

"Only a molekin, only a molekin, only molekin" he told himself. His instincts made him duck as a pan flew over his head violently. Ghost Roaster caught the pan and placed it gently on the counter.

"Okay Batterson, we just need to hit you a lot of times until you are de-evilized, right?" Wind-Up said.

"NO PIES FER SKYLANDERS!" Batterson screeched and through another pan which clanged off of Ignitor's armor and fell harmlessly to the ground.

Ignitor chuckled and turned to Wind-Up. "I told Chop Chop we could handle this." The fire knight was interrupted by a pan whacking him in the face with such a force, Ignitor flew into the wall of the kitchen making a dent in the building and a smaller one in the armor.

Batterson leapt on top of the table with a mechanical whisk in his hand. He spun the handle vigorously while belting a battle cry that sounded like Gill Grunt's singing. He then dove at Wind-Up, tackling him to the ground.

"GAHH! ROBOT DOWN! ROBOT DOWN! GET THIS WEIRD MOLE OFF ME!" Wind-Up shouted while Evilized Batterson whipped Wind-Up with the whisk.

"Take that you stewpid Skylander!" Batterson shouted in between strikes. This small molekin fighting these two powerful Skylanders made Ghost Roaster cackle. "Do you think this is funny?!" Batterson leered at him.

"N-no sir!" Ghost Roaster said and then fled the kitchen.

Ignitor looked dazed from being shoved into the wall. "Al-alright you dumb rodent" Ignitor stopped to rub his head in pain. "N-now you're g-gonna get it!" He dove at Batterson, but completely missed and skidded on the kitchen floor.

"That's it, get off me!" Wind-Up cried as his arms transformed into cymbals and he banged them together. The soundwaves made Batterson's head buzz and vibrate. The molekin stuttered backwards and fell down. The evil purple energy seemed to start disintegrating off of him, but not all of it.

Ignitor got up from the floor. "Hey, that seemed to work, Eddy, bang your cymbals again"

Wind-Up nodded. He clashed his arms together multiple times, the loud crash erupted the room in the loud noise and Batterson covered his ears in pain.

"So loud! Sterp it!" he shouted as the purple energy evaporated off him completely.

Ignitor staggered forward, his head ringing from the cymbals crashing. "G-great job, W-Wind-Up"

Batterson, fully recovered, sat up. "Oh my aching head" he saw Ignitor and Wind-Up standing above him. He got up smiling. "Tank you fer freeing me! I will make you pies right now!" Then he noticed the pans cluttering the floor as well as flour, eggs, and different cooking liquids spilled all over his kitchen. He started grumbling again and shouted. "GHERST RERSTER!"

The ghost Skylander entered the kitchen and sighed. "I know I know, it's coming out of my pay check"


	2. Wind-Up Fishes With Toiletries

**Snap Shot**

After everyone gobbled up some pie feeling much better, and healthier. Somehow Batterson's pies were so healthy people would feel like they regained some energy. Weird, huh? Anyway, Ignitor, Wind-Up, Stink Bomb, Night Shift, and Whirlwind took some time to explore the ruins.

"I can't believe it's real. Everything, it's so real" Whirlwind said. Snap Shot accompanied her as they paced around the beach. "Is that, Clambot-3000? Holy crap! The Arkeyan Weapon Master!"

"You know, it's weird. I grew up in Skylands, Earth was so new to me" Snap Shot spoke, almost to himself but acknowledged that Whirlwind could hear him. "All the humans, it's strange really. I know so much of Skylands, adventuring and fearless, but I was so scared of Earth. No monsters, no robots, no Kaos but Earth just felt so…"

"Foreign?" Whirlwind offered.

"Weird! Stupid! No offense."

"Eh, none taken. But I feel like you're lucky. I've spent, how long has it been an hour maybe? In Skylands and I love it more than Earth already. But I suppose there will be no Earth or Skylands if we don't win this fight" Whirlwind said. The two of them had stopped next to the bridge that lead to Stonetown.

Snap Shot sat down and put his back against the wall. Whirlwind joined him and sat down putting her hind legs under her and folding down her wings. "I don't even know why I'm telling you all of this" Whirlwind said. "I guess I have to trust you so might as well start somewhere." She thought of something to ask Snap Shot. But then again, what do you ask the leader of the Trap Team and one of the most powerful Skylanders to grace Skylands or her TV back home. With so many things to ask, somehow she landed on Earth. "What was your name on Earth?"

Snap Shot took it a little by surprise but was not in the least bit offended. "Sam Shotley. At least that's what Eon told me before we landed on Earth"

"Oh right! Eon, what's he like? You know, without all the mumbo jumbo about the 'Magic of Skylands'?"

"Well, he was a powerful Portal Master, and very wise but gentle. But to be honest, I don't talk to him much so I don't actually know a lot about him"

There was a short silence as Whirlwind had lost all her thoughts on being in Skylands. It was even more amazing in real life than a simple video game. She glanced at Snap Shot's bow and sword that hung from his back. "How does Traptanium work?'

Snap Shot looked behind him at his weapon and reached for it. "Traptanium is a weird substance. Think of it as a crystalized version of the Core of Light, except instead of repelling the Darkness, it does a better job of taking out bad guys. It's also great in dark caves."

Snap Shot noticed Wind-Up talking to Gurglefin over by his ship from across the beach. Roller Brawl stood behind him with her hand covering her face. He couldn't tell if she was upset or laughing at their conversation. As Gurglefin made fish puns and complained about everything, Wind-Up kept trying to keep him from talking anymore.

Eventually, Wind-Up pulled a plunger from his arm cannon and smacked it over Gurglefin's mouth leaving nothing but the gillman mumbling and shouting muffled words at Wind-Up.

"Yeesh, and I thought I talked a lot" Wind-Up said. Roller Brawl was then cackling at what she just saw.

"You know I have to say, I have never seen anyone able to shut Gurglefin up!" she said between gasps of air.

Gurglefin stormed off to his pirate ship leaving Roller Brawl and Wind-Up at the docks.

Whirlwind chuckled and put her head on her forearms and yawned. "Man, I didn't know how tired I was until just now"

"Yeah, you blokes have been through a lot. Get some rest, I'm sure Chop Chop will understand" Snap Shot replied.

"I hope Kyle's alright" Whirlwind said while closing her eyes. "That's Ignitor by the way, he's kind of our leader, but he's cool, you'll like him" she spoke right before drifting off to sleep.

Snap Shot put his hands behind his head and leaned back, soaking in the sun. Whirlwind seemed like a cool person. She was calm, collected, flowed like water. She reminded him of himself and hoped that Whirlwind would be a good friend after this was all over. He scooted a bit closer to Whirlwind and laid down flat on his back. He closed his eyes trying to get some rest like the unicorn dragon hybrid.

 _KILL HER_

His eyes fluttered wide open and Snap Shot sat upright immediately. _What was that_ he thought. He looked around and saw no one standing next to him or even in whisper range. The strange voice clearly wasn't his own. It was out of nowhere and freaked him out a little. After deciding to ignore it assuming it was just one of those weird thoughts that had no context, he laid back down and successfully went to sleep.

* * *

 **Chop Chop**

Chop Chop and Ignitor stood by the Core of Light. Despite the wonder of Skylands being all around Ignitor there was no time for site seeing. He was proud of his friends for making it this far and let them wander around the ruins though. They deserved it. He was ready to plan the battle plan with Chop Chop. He couldn't rest until Earth and Skylands were safe from Kaos or whoever was behind all this craziness.

"Alright, so with this whole Enigma thing, where do we go from here?" he asked.

Chop Chop looked down and put his hands on his hips. "To be honest, I haven't thought that far ahead"

Ignitor sighed. "Well that's just great"

"Hey, I was waiting for you guys. There was only so much I could do as a human. I was already trying to make sure those four survived on Earth"

"I guess that's true. Earth is pretty hectic" Ignitor agreed. "Still, I think we need to take this straight to the source. Strike it hard and make the war end by lack of leadership"

Chop Chop nodded as he thought of possible outcomes. "I dunno, Kaos is one thing, Enigma though, heck, I'm not even sure he's the mastermind"

"Is it not Enigma?" Ignitor wondered.

"It could be, but before we went to Earth we were up against an entirely different force, and that was while Enigma was still good" Chop Chop answered.

"Well then we are at a loss, I have no idea where to go. If only it were Kaos out, then we could just go to his castle and defeat him, almost like in Giants. Then boom, war over" Ignitor said.

Chop Chop thought for a second, "Although, he must know something about it. Anything evil going on, Kaos knows about."

"Great, so we go get information from him? Is that the plan?" Ignitor said.

Chop Chop scratched the back of his head. Then he looked at his hand wondering why he scratched his head. It was made of metal, it didn't itch. He shook his head and returned to the conversation. "Not quite. Since he tried to take over the world with the Iron Fist of Arkus, the shield at the Troll Security Castle was rebuilt. If we're going to Kaos Kastle, then we're going to have to go there first"

"So how do we get there?"

Chop Chop smiled. "Watch this" he cupped his hands around his mouth. "Is that Flynn, the greatest pilot in all of Skylands?"

Exactly on cue, Flynn's cat like face popped out from the other side of the Core of Light. "Wha- someone say my name?" Then he noticed the two of them. "Chop Chop! You're back, and Ignitor too! Did someone need a ride with a pilot so awesome he stopped Kaos four separate times?"

"That's exactly what we need actually" Chop Chop replied. "Troll Security Tower to be specific"

"Back there? But the bomb guns-" Flynn stopped because he realized he was showing a little fear which was something he could never let anyone see, "-I mean, heck yeah! Let's stop, uhhh, is it Kaos?"

Ignitor answered, "Sure, it's Kaos, we're stopping Kaos again"

"Alrighty then! I'll be down by the Dread-Yacht, just swing by when you're ready to leave" Flynn answered and then headed down to the docks.

Ignitor looked at Chop Chop in awe. "That was awesome. Does he do that everytime?" Chop Chop nodded. "Mind if I-?" Chop Chop nodded. "Wow, that Flynn is such a brave and awesome pilot"

Flynn peered over the stairs to the docks, "Huh? Was that?"

Ignitor waved his hand to Flynn "Nah, don't worry about it, just, talking about your adventures.

"BOOM! I'm awesome" Flynn said and then went back down. Ignitor chuckled. Which turned into a laugh that got him on the ground bursting and giggling like a child. It'd been so long since the last time he had had a good laugh. Stink Bomb, Night Shift, and Wind-Up all returned from their exploring accompanied by Dino-Rang, Pop Fizz, and Roller Brawl. Ignitor's friends stared at him for a while almost frightened by their leader laughing so loudly. But then they all gave a smile to each other. Ignitor needed this.

Ignitor sat up. He looked at his friends. "Guys, we're Skylanders! Isn't that awesome!"

Wind-Up gave a small laugh and then tackled Ignitor playfully. "Heck yeah we're Skylander!" he said while rolling on the ground.

The two cackled loudly on the ground. Roller Brawl looked around. "Hey, where are those other three?"

Night Shift gazed in the same direction as Roller Brawl. "Now that you mention it, where are Stealth Elf, and Flip Wreck and Flashwing?"

Dino-Rang chimed in. "Oh they already got on Flynn's ship. They'll be ready when we are!"

Ignitor and Wind-Up laid on the ground happily. "Well get them out here. I know we have a job to do, but what say you guys to a campout. We enjoy Skylands, get to know each other. I barely know anything about you guys!" Ignitor offered the idea. "If we're gonna be working together, we need to trust each other. I fully believe that you all are good people, heroes even, but I think it'd be good to get to know each other"

Chop Chop folded his arms together. He glanced at Wind-Up and Night Shift and Stink Bomb. They all smiled as if they like the idea. But there was something else in their eyes, as if they never expected the idea to come from Ignitor. He thought that Ignitor might be a super serious leader, but now that he was in Skylands he understood that there was wonder, magic, and fun to be had. Chop Chop smiled.

"As long as you start the fire" he told Ignitor.

* * *

Enigma slammed his staff on a table. "NO! NO NO NO NO NO!" he roared, with each 'no' he swung his staff ferociously, even accidently bulldozing some of his henchmen against the walls. First the five Skylanders escape with a mysterious other group, then his first hand commander Ka-Boom leaves his cause, even hearing about him fighting back some of his hordes of enemies in smaller towns, and now his entire prison full of the employees of Toys For Bob had escaped somehow. Most likely it was the betrayers Flashwing and Flip Wreck. Trigger Happy and Voodood were nowhere to be found. And he was about to give an update to the purple man.

He was enraged, desperate, and angry; never a good combination for an evil leader. The screen behind him glowed with the face of his boss, the purple man. "Ahh, Enigma, my dear friend. I must say you are probably the most competent of my followers. Have I told you of the bungling pirate Goldigger or that ice elf chief that failed completely? Please, give me some good news."

The trap master breathed heavily, his back rising and falling with each inhale and exhale. He calmed himself, patted down his cloak, and lifted himself upright with his purple traptanium staff. Enigma then turned around to face the purple man.

"There have been certain complications" he replied. He noticed the purple man leer at him and calmly eased the situation. "If I may though, I have no more troops, my prisoners have escaped, yet I am the most powerful Trap Master, even Skylander to this day. If you allow me to fight myself I assure you better results"

The purple man's breaths grew sharp with anger. But then he grinned. "Granted" and then shut the transmission down.

Enigma eased as he chuckled evilly. "Time for my revenge"


End file.
